


Happy Valentine's Day! :)

by renfield31



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys meet up with their girls for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day! :)

Candles were burning in Kathy’s apartment and rose petals were strewn on the bed. Don’s knock came at the door just as she was done with her hair. She went to go answer it, dressed in a smart but downright sexy black dress. 

Don was beaming as usual, that smile that made her melt, clad in his heavy gray jacket and hat, his arms laden with chocolates and a bouquet of red roses. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kathy!” he smiled, extending his arms. 

“Don…they’re beautiful. Thank you.”

“Only the best for you, baby.” Kathy smiled and kissed him softly, taking off his hat and his jacket and framing his face, which felt cold from the crisp February weather. His outer garments revealed a simple white button-down shirt and black slacks. The way the top button of his shirt was open and his chest hair showed a bit aroused Kathy and she made out with him a bit harder.

“I love you, Kat,” he said quietly against her lips. That only made her kiss him harder. She led him to the couch, their tongues dancing madly around each others’ mouths. They made out passionately as Don moved his hands up to the straps of Kathy’s dress. He was about to pull them down when she broke the kissing and stopped him. Don looked at her, confused.

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked quietly, concerned.

“This is it, huh?” Kathy asked him, her eyes wary.

Understanding covered Don’s eyes. He leaned her forward to press her forehead against his and said quietly,

“Kathy, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I love you, Don.”

“I love you too, Kathy.”

———————————————

Cosmo lay in his bed in his and Don’s apartment, eating out of the box of chocolates that R.F. had bought for the Monumental staff. Another Valentine’s Day alone, he thought. Sure, there were a few girls at Monumental that he was sweet on, but he hadn’t had the nerve to ask out. Plus, he was foolishly expecting his dream girl, Elizabeth Shores, to walk through his doorway any minute now. Cosmo had had the hugest crush on her ever since he had met her at R.F.’s party. She was beautiful, with curly red-blonde hair, full lips and brown eyes. Just thinking about her excited Cosmo. 

He was chewing on a piece of chocolate and staring at the ceiling. He looked down and his eyes widened.

Elizabeth was here. In his room. Sitting on his bed. Her hand on the comforter. She was smiling genially.

“Hi, Cosmo.”

It shocked him that she knew his name; after R.F.’s party, he had just seen her in passing.

“Oh…hi.” Cosmo held up the box of chocolates, which Elizabeth declined. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I talked to Kathy about how I was single and lonely on Valentine’s Day, and she dropped me off here.”

“She set you up on a blind date with me?”

Elizabeth took a deep breath. “Well…not exactly. I told her that…” Elizabeth looked straight into Cosmo’s ocean-blue eyes. “I told her I liked you.”

Cosmo swallowed. “You don’t even know me,” he said quietly.

“Well…see, that was the thing. After I met you at R.F.’s party, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, either. I really like you too, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth bent down and kissed him on the lips. It was everything Cosmo had fantasized about and more.

———————————————————

Don and Kathy made out slowly, sexily and passionately on the pillows of Kathy’s bed. Kathy still wouldn’t let Don take off her dress, but she let him snake his hands up her legs to feel her panties. At their feet on the white silk sheets lay two wine glasses. The bedroom was perfect; the lights were out and candles burned, giving the room a sort of medieval feel. The rose petals lay at the foot of the bed.

“Are you ready, babe?” Don asked huskily.

Kathy ignored the question and pulled him back to her lips.

“Please, baby…” Don pleaded in-between kisses. “I’ve been so good…and it’s Valentine’s Day…and I really want to…and I know you really want to too…”

Kathy let Don push her onto her back as he climbed on top of her. He nuzzled her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed him back up and the kisses got more intense. 

“You have muscles, Mr. Lockwood!”

Don laughed as he remembered that this was the first time she had seen him in the flesh.

“How did you get so tough?”

“Being an actor is hard work, Kat.”

Kathy hummed. “I bet it is. Making out with me and trying to get me naked in your dressing room all day sounds like a tough job. I wouldn’t want to do it.”

Don laughed. “I wanna get you naked now.”

Kathy lifted her arms as he lifted the dress over her head. Don groaned when he saw her white lacy bra and panties. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and ran her fingers down his chiseled abs. She reached the zipper on his black slacks and unzipped them slowly.

“Are you happy now?” she simpered against his lips.

“Yes. Very,” Don simpered back.

——————————————————

Elizabeth pulled back and let Cosmo sit up. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Cosmo shook his head and kissed her again. She broke the kiss and took off her dress. Cosmo’s eyes ogled her beautiful, curved body. His eyes moved up to hers as he pulled his teal sweater over his head. He looked at Elizabeth with a neutral expression, but his glazed blue eyes told her that he wanted to see what she would do next. She touched his abs carefully, as if she felt that they might break if she pressed too firmly. She ran her hands down his muscular arms. Cosmo couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in for another round of passionate kissing, running his long fingers over her flat stomach. She unzipped his light gray slacks. He undid her bra, took off her panties and wrapped his strong arms around her and laid her down gently, climbing on top of her. Elizabeth ran her hands through his red hair as he kissed her with soft, moist kisses. He broke away for a second to look at her in the darkness.

“I love you,” he whispered.

The kissing became wild as he pushed into her gently.

————————————————————————-

Don groaned as Kathy kissed his sexy stomach gently. His slacks were slightly unzipped and Kathy gently nipped at his boxer line in between kisses. Don couldn’t stand the sensations; this was the most erotic thing they’d ever done, and the candlelight made it even more erotic. 

Kathy planted her face inches from Don’s and looked him in the eyes as her fingers played with his chest hair and the hair going down to his stomach.

“Donnie, what do you want?”

“I want you naked.”

Kathy smiled. “I have a surprise for you, first. Take your pants and stuff off and wait in bed.”

Don smiled excitedly as he watched his girlfriend’s perfect ass go into the bathroom. He quickly disrobed and waited, his hands folded behind his head. Moments later she came out in a sexy Oriental-style robe that only went to her waist. He could see the swell of her breasts, making him harder.

“Do you like it?” she asked shyly.

“I love it,” Don said in a trance, his eyes wide and his mouth barely moving. “Where’d you get it?”

“Lina gave it to me. She said she didn’t need it anymore.”

She climbed gracefully onto the bed and kneeled in front of him, running her hands all over her body. 

“I’ll leave it on if you want, baby.”

“No. No, take it off, baby. Please.”

Kathy did as he wanted. Don felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. She was gorgeous. Her breasts were ripe and full and her stomach was flat. She descended onto him and they kissed passionately and they began to have sex in the romantic candlelight.

THE END. HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!!!! :)))))))


End file.
